If I were you
by sas.90
Summary: Basically Enter the Demon with a slight plottwist. What if Phoebe and Paige switched back before anyone found out? And what if Cole still thought that Phoebe was in Paige's body? He could get into an awkward situation. Or not? [Oneshot]


**_Notes; _**_It's another Oneshot! This idea came into my head a few days ago when I was watching Enter the Demon and I needed to write it down, so there ya go. Basically, it's Enter the Demon, with a slight twist. I used a lot of the original dialogues though. Phoebe and Paige switch back before anyone found out, except for Cole of course, who still thinks that Phoebe is in Paige's body. And yeh, then you can get into awkward situations. Or maybe not so awkward at all? Hope you enjoy reading. xx_

_**Review if you like, I won't force you though. But I like reviews, helps me to improve my writing :)**  
_

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own Charmed, It's all from Brad Kern and the Spelling studios. Only the plot twist is my idea. _**  
**

* * *

**If I were you.**

Paige/Phoebe shivered as she entered the warm Manor. Her coat was dripping from the rain and she quickly closed the heavy wooden door to block the cold wind out of the house. She walked over to the small table in the hallway and put the beige-coloured bag down on it. _I hope Paige remembered which other ingredients she used. _She thought to herself while taking her wet coat off, followed by the pink rainhat.

''Phoebe?'' She called into the livingroom, making her way into it. She used her own name on purpose, so nobody would find out what had happened. She had promised Paige that she wouldn't let anyone know and that they'd fix this theirselves.

''In here!'' She heard her own, slightly more childish voice, coming from the kitchen. Paige/Phoebe grabbed her bag and made her way into the kitchen, pushing the door open. ''Have you got the powdered Toadstool?'' her babysister asked her from where she was standing. ''Of course. Mason wasn't too happy with me going to China-town, though. So much for impressing your boss, sorry.'' Phoebe/Paige rolled her eyes and held out her hand for the powdered toadstool. ''Just let me get back into my own body, I might be able to change Mason's mind.'' She said. Paige/Phoebe smiled and handed the powdered toadstool to her sister. ''By wearing a short skirt and a low-cut top?'' She nudged her sister's arm and looked into the small cauldron that was placed on the kitchentable.

''Probably.'' Phoebe/Paige replied while opening the small paper bag. ''Okay, take some in your hand.'' She instructed her middle-sister. Paige/Phoebe nodded her head and took some of the herb into her pale, slender hand.

Phoebe/Paige did the same and placed the small bag aside. ''Okay. What now?'' She looked at her sister. ''Well you said you wanted to be me didn't you? So I guess we just say who we want to be.'' She took a small step back. ''Hmm. I wonder what it's like to be Cole.'' Phoebe/Paige thought out loud. ''Paige!'' ''I'm kidding. Ready?'' Paige/Phoebe nodded her head and they both took a deep breath. ''I want to be me again.'' The spoke loud and clear at the same time. Then they both threw the powdered toadstool into the cauldron.

_Bang! _

The same explosion that had caused them to switch bodies before, sounded again and smoke rose from the cauldron. The small glows coming out of their bodies switched placed and Paige took a deep breath. Phoebe threw her dark blonde hair over her shoulder and looked at the woman next at her. ''Oh. It's nice to see you Paige.'' She grinned. Paige smiled, relieved. ''It's nice to be seen, Phoebe.'' She rubbed her belly and pulled a face. ''My God, what did you have for dinner?'' Phoebe let out a laugh. ''Kung Pao chicken, sorry. Maybe you should lay down in my room. I'll clean this up and then I'll get Piper. I'll call you when we have a plan to get Yen-Lo.''

Paige nodded her head, not bothering to argue and made her way out of the kitchen, still lightly rubbing her painful belly. She padded up the wooden stairs and walked into Phoebe's dark bedroom. ''Oh. It's dark.''

She let her hand search for the lightswitch and flicked it on, closing the door behind her. ''Hey.'' A deep, male voice sounded. Paige spun around and let out a small gasp when she saw Cole's body sitting on the bed, his weight pushing the mattress down slightly. ''Cole. W-what are you doing here. You should. – Shouldn't you be training Phoebe?'' She faltered over her own words when he got to his feet and walked up to her, his hands casually stuck into his pockets. The smell of his aftershave teasing her nostrils.

''No. Sorry, Am I making you feel uncomfortable?''

He took another step closer to her and took his hands out of his pockets. Paige quickly shook her head, a strand of her dark hair falling in front of her delicate features. ''No. Of course not, I was just wondering what Phoebe, would think about all of this.'' She gave him a nervous smile. Cole raised an eyebrow, watching her back away from him. ''Phoebe?'' he asked, quasi-innocent. ''Yeah. Phoebe, your girlfriend, Phoebe. Remember?'' Paige bit her lower lip momentarily when she felt her back hit the hard wood of the door.

''Yes, see, the problem with Phoebe is she's so obsessed with training, she's not interested in - romance anymore.'' He grinned and pinned her up to the door, placing his hand next to her so she couldn't get away. Paige shook her head, ''No Phoebe.—''

Cole cut her off. ''You on the other hand, strike me as being full of passion. Desire. I miss that.'' He lowered his head slightly, raising both his eyebrows. Paige could feel her heart beating in her chest at a speed she didn't think was healthy and took a deep breath.

''No. Cole I gotta..-'' She was cut of by the sensation of Cole's warm, heavy lips on hers and she automatically closed her eyes.

She knew she needed to pull back and ask him 'what the hell he was thinking', but something about his lips on hers felt so good that she kissed back, allowing him to coax her lower lip with his lips until she opened her mouth to his so he could deepn the kiss. Cole pushed his large frame against hers gently and ran his hand across her stomach, sending several shivers down her spine, before pulling back slightly.

Smiling.

Paige's eyelashes fluttered back when she looked up at him, her breathing slightly out of sync due to the lack of oxygen she had just faced.

''I knew it was you, Pheebs.'' Cole whispered, planting another soft kiss on her forehead.

Paige licked her still tingling lips and shook her head slightly, causing Cole's brow to furrow in confusion. ''I'm not Phoebe.'' Paige replied quietly, her mind still buzzing with confused feelings and thoughts. She pressed herself as close to the wooden door as she could. Cole just chuckled. ''Of course you are, baby. You don't need to pretend any longer. It was obvious that Paige was in your body earlier, because you sucked at levitating and you set me straight about the way I've been treating you like only a sister could.'' He moved her hand to her cheek and stroked it lovingly with the rough skin of his thumb. ''I won't tell Piper, though.''

''No Cole.'' Paige pushed his hand away. ''Phoebe and I already switched back. I'm Paige.''

It took Cole several seconds to process what she was saying and his oceanic blue eyes slowly started to widen in surprise and embarrassment. ''Paige. What – W-why are you in Phoebe's bedroom if you're not her?'' He stuttered, backing away quickly like he had been stung by her. ''I needed to lay down. Phoebe had Kung Pao Chicken for lunch and I have stomach cramps.'' Paige watched him shake his head if she hadn't been part of this awkward situation, she was sure that she wouldn't be able to stop laughing at the look on his face.

''I – Oh.'' Cole managed to bring out. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his dark trousers and licked his lips, looking for the right words to say. He opened his mouth to speak, but Paige beat him to it. ''I won't tell her. It never happened.'' She said, crossing her arms underneath her breasts. Cole managed a weak smile and nodded his head. ''Thank you.'' He replied, visably letting out a small sigh of relief. Paige smiled slightly. ''I should go then.'' Cole told her.

''And for what it's worth? You're a pretty good kisser.''

He grinned and faded out of the bedroom, leaving Paige and her egoboost behind in the room. Paige smiled slightly when she suddenly heard An-ling's warning voice come from downstairs. ''Piper, look out!'' Paige quickly snapped out of her thoughts and opened the door, running downstairs to help her sisters.

* * *

''Aloe plant: medical uses. Toro herbs: magical herb. St. John's Wart: Medicinal herb. Ragged robin: magical herb. Cupid's Dart: Strictly aromatic.'' Paige summed up, smiling as she remembered all of them. Piper nodded, visably impressed. ''And that one?'' she pointed towards another herb in the earth. ''That's Angelica.'' Paige replied, remembering having used the herb once. ''And it's use?'' Piper asked, putting her hands in her backpockets. ''Um, I think it's used mostly to flavour fish.'' Paige smiled, proudly. 

Piper nodded as they walked towards Phoebe who were sitting in the grass on a picknick blanket. ''She got every answer right.'' She told them.

Phoebe smiled from where she was sat as Paige made a slight bow, ''Yay.'' Leo looked over at his youngest sister-in-law. ''So, what inspired the turn around?'' He glanced at Piper as the two joined him and Phoebe on the blanket. Paige took a deep breath. ''Well, I kind of liked the power boost I had in Limbo so it kind of made want to work harder faster.'' She folded her hands in her lap. ''Uh, don't be in too big a hurry. Trust me, you want to fight like hell to keep life separate from magic.'' She played with the cracker that was laid on her plate. Piper looked at Phoebe, raising her eyebrow slightly.

''Here, here.'' Phoebe smiled and looked at the picknick basket. '' And having a guy around like Mason is not such a bad thing.'' She grinned.

Paige cocked an eyebrow. ''Oh, you liked him?'' ''Yeah.'' Phoebe nodded her head, not being able to wipe the smile off her face. ''Yeah. That's too bad. He canceled on me for tonight.'' Paige crossed her arms underneath her breasts. ''He said I was trying too hard and that I was not comfortable in my own skin.'' She smiled when Phoebe snorted. ''So much for impressing the boss, huh?'' Leo asked, hiding his smile well. Paige shrugged slightly, ''Well, I can take comfort in the fact that he canceled on Phoebe and not me.'' She laughed. Phoebe looked up. ''Hey!'' she threw a piece of cracker at Paige and smiled when her babysister closed her eyes. Leo looked up when he saw Cole shimmer in and raised an eyebrow.

''Well, here comes your personal trainer from hell.'' He said. ''Literally.'' Piper quipped, grinning. Phoebe put her hands down on the blanket and got to her feet. ''Oh. Gotta go.'' She glanced at her sisters before walking up to her demonic boyfriend. ''Hi.'' She stretched her arms slightly, ready to hug him, but Cole kept his hands in his pockets and looked at her suspiciously. ''Wait a minute, who are you?'' he looked at her.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes slightly and moved her hands to his cheeks, lowering his head and pressing her lips against his. Cole frowned slightly and pulled back slightly after several seconds. ''Hm. I know, Paige.'' He smiled, keeping his eyes closed. ''Uh.'' Phoebe laughed slightly and hit his chest gently. Paige shook her head slightly from where she was sat, watching the couple. She noticed that Cole shot her a quick glanced and she felt a pink blush creep up her cheeks.

''So what's on our training schedule for today? Light sabers?'' Phoebe inquired, putting her hands on Cole's broad chest.

Cole took a small step closer to her. ''Actually, I was thinking maybe we could have a private picnic of our own.'' He gave her a meaningful look. ''But what about training? I have to be ready for the Source.'' Phoebe moved her hands up his chest, her fingers playing with the collar of his beige coat. Cole nodded slightly. ''I know, but not right now.'' He moved his arm around her waist and started to walk off with her. ''Right now, I was thinking I could take you to this great little picnic spot in, uh, the south of France.''

''Really?'' Phoebe asked, smiling widely, happy that her boyfriend was finally paying some more attention to romance. Cole nodded his head and turned to her, moving his hands to her waist. ''Really.'' He glanced at Paige one more time, but she was too busy talking to Leo and Piper and he moved his eyes back to the woman in front of him.

Phoebe pushed herself up onto tiptoes and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Cole smiled against her lips before kissing back and shimmering them both to a sunny place in the South of France.

**The End.**


End file.
